


Door In The Face

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, there's a little bit of lowkey/implied bi scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: The title is quite literal. Came from a prompt that pale-shadow-of-a-dragon sent me from muldersfluke's tumblr post."Scully is so used to Mulder holding every single door open for her sometimes when she’s with someone else, she’ll run right into it while reading a file or a note from MulderSometimes though when Mulder is there and is holding the door open she’ll still be preoccupied and will still almost run into the door, instead of telling her he’ll guide her with his hand on her back."





	Door In The Face

The first time it happened Mulder had left her with his new partner. Krycek, Scully thought his name was though she didn’t really care. She was begrudgingly reading the results out to Krycek of a victims autopsy that Mulder had asked her to do. As she read she walked towards the door of the morgue, Krycek was standing listening to her read. Looking as uncomfortable as she was. As Scully read, she went to walk out of the open door but was instead met with the hard wood hitting her square in the face. She took a dazed step back and looked up from her notes.  
“Are you okay?” Krycek asked, his hand hovering in the air next to Scully’s shoulder but not touching.  
“Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” She said, before opening the door herself and walking out into the corridor, Krycek staring after her, bewildered.

The second time it happened, she was with Mulder, reading a file while counteracting Mulder’s thoughts on it.  
“Mulder there’s no way that this was the work of aliens! You know I don’t believe that to be possible anyway but this is way out of the ballpark, even for you Mulder!”  
“But look at the burns on his arms, the shapes they make, that’s not normal Scully! How could any natural burns look like that or make the perfect shape of what we think aliens look like?”  
“Well, they look like chemical burns, and only one of them looks even vaguely like an alien, these things happen all the time, this was a murder, plain and simple, no aliens, no secret government conspiracies, no satanic cults! Just a creative murder that’s it!” Scully said as she walked in circles and looked at the pictures of the body.  
“But Scully you can’t deny that the burns look like aliens!”  
“Mulder, you’re starting to sound like one of those lunatics that think they see Jesus in a potato chip. It’s not real.”  
“I saw Jesus in a potato chip, once.” Scully rolled her eyes, and walked over to Mulder, who was standing near the door.  
“Mulder, you’re insane!” She turned back to the pictures and began to walk out of the room, Mulder staring at her a little sadly. He reached out to open the door for her as she was about to walk into it but she was a little too close to not get hit, so he gently laid a hand on the small of her back and guided her away so she wouldn’t walk into the door. He silently opened it as she continued to look at the files, ignoring Mulder’s actions, lost in her own world of trying to prove him wrong. He removed his hand and she walked out, as if she hadn’t even noticed his hand on her back. Mulder watched as she walked away, her head bowed, still looking at the file, she walked straight into the door at the end of the corridor.  
“Oh f-” She half yelled, stifling her curse. She turned her head to make sure no one had seen her, before she saw Mulder, he silently shut the door on his partner, saving her the embarrassment.

 

The last time it happened she was with Reyes. They were just talking about the case, Scully choosing to ignore Mulder’s disappearance for the moment, as Reyes was being an ample substitute for Mulder’s alien obsession.  
“How would that be anything to do with aliens, though. If it was anything even vaguely not normal I would think this would’ve been the work of a cult, possibly? The way the victims were murdered, drained of blood, wounds carved in seemingly deliberate shapes.”  
“Well, yes, probably but as I said, I try to stay open.” Reyes began to walk away from Scully. A “Wait, what do you mean?” hovered in Scully’s mouth but stayed unsaid. Scully hastily picked up the case file and began to follow Reyes, her thoughts preoccupied by the possibilities of what Reyes had meant by that. Case wise, or otherwise. Scully quickly looked at the case file as she followed Reyes but was met with the door in her face.  
“Mulder why didn’t you… Oh.” Scully said, her voice quite, remembering the truth that Mulder wasn’t there to hold the door for her anymore and probably wouldn’t be again. She opened the door and hurried out.  
“Reyes, wait up!” She shouted down the corridor, concealing the sadness that had been drenched up.


End file.
